Where the hell is Arizona?
by kkaren007
Summary: How will Callie react when she finds out that Arizona cheated on her? 9x24


"Where the hell is Arizona?" Callie asked aloud as she checked her phone to see if her wife had left any text messages. Callie hadn't seen her since the whole proposal scene with April and Mathew, and she was beginning to worry. She set out down the halls stopping every now and then to ask interns or nurses if they had seen her wife, to which they all replied "No". After searching for almost and hour panic began to set in,

_What if she's hurt? Or fell somewhere and can't get up? What if no one's around to help her, she could be lying wherever she's at for hours before anyone does find her.. Callie stop over reacting she's probably just checking on her patients. We're all doctors here we have a lot to do._

In the midst of her panicking Callie bumped into someone in a grey hoodie

"Oh crap sorry- Wilson? What the hell happened to you?" Callie gasped when she saw the interns face bruised and battered.

"Oh i uh- i fell.. sorry for uh, bumping into you, i uh- i have to go" The intern stammered and started to turn around and walk away

"Wait! Have you seen Arizona anywhere? I can't find her and im-"

"No sorry, check Peds maybe, i'm not sure. I really have to go Doctor Torres.." was all the intern yelled back as she ran down the hall.

_What the hell.. Right, Peds._

Callie bounded down the halls in search of her wife once again, when she noticed a nervous looking staring at charts, with no intention of writing on them.

"Lauren!" Callie called out from the end of the hall as she skipped towards the jittery doctor noticing her shoulders tense up as soon as she noticed who had called out.

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of.. sick?" Callie questioned trying to set the doctor at ease, she knew what it was like being the new guy in a hospital and it wasn't always fun.

"Uh i uh- yeah i'm fine just uhm, tired is all." The doctor answered still looking anxious.

"Okay uh- have you seen Arizona by any chance? I've been looking for her but i can't find her anywhere..?" Callie noticed the doctors uneasiness at the mention of her wife's name.

"No." The doctor answered quickly, and startling Callie with her abruptness.

"I mean, no not since after our surgery, i haven't - sorry.." The doctor stammered

"Okay.. thank you anyway .. I'll see you around..?" Callie brushed off the Doctors apprehensiveness and started down the halls again.

_Maybe she was tired and went to an on-call room.._

Callie had checked all the rooms, only 2 being locked, when she reached for the last door on the hall and realized it was locked also, she was about to walk away when she heard quiet sobs on the other side. Callie knew those sobs, she had heard them every night for half a year. She would get home after work and hear them coming form her room, and couldn't do anything to stop them. Those sobs sent shivers up her spine.

They were Arizona's.

_Arizona is behind this door. Why is she crying? Is she hurt?_

Callie's mind flooded with possibilities to why her wife would be in an on-call room crying.

"Arizona?" Callie called out, she had to make sure it was Arizona behind that door. The sobs stopped and she heard faint sounds of what sounded like someone getting off a bed. No one answered though, so she called again this time demanding for someone to open the door.

"Arizona, open the door it's Callie, come on." Still no answer and Callie was beginning to feel anger and panic flood her body

"Arizona! Open the freaking door right now!" She yelled louder than she had anticipated. After a few minutes she felt the door click and she turned the door knob and as soon as she stepped inside she was surrounded with darkness and a sour pungent stench that made her nauseous. She noticed Arizona silhouette curled in a ball still crying, quietly on the bed.

"Arizona, what's wrong? Is it your leg? Do you need me to massage it for you? Callie questioned compassionately. She thought every thing was finally getting better.

_Please don't let it be the leg, things are getting better, god please.._

Callie sat in the dark waiting for her wife's reply but all she got were Arizona's silent sobs.

"Arizo-" Was all Callie could say before she was pushed against the door by Arizona frantically hugging her.

This hug was different though, it didn't feel like the other hugs she shared with her wife, the loving ones. This one felt remorseful, almost like an apologetic hug.

'Arizona, what's going on?" Callie whispered into her wife's ear, her heart beat racing.

"Calliope i'm- i'm so sorry.." Arizona stammered into her ear through her sobs

"What? Arizona for what, what happened?" Callie hadn't seen her wife cry like this since after the surgery,

"Calliope i, i'm so sorry i don't know why- i'm so sorry... I- i had sex with Lauren.. i'm so so sorry Calliope, i didn't-"

'You what?" Callie cut Arizona off as she pulled away from the hug.

She did what? No, this was not Arizona. She would never hurt her that way.

"I, had sex with Lauren.." Arizona answered as she looked down and away from her wife's eyes because they were no longer full of worry, but of anger and resentment.

_Had sex. She had sex with Lauren. who i just spoke to. She cheated on me, with her._

"You, you-" Callie couldn't even get her words out. She felt like throwing up, like she had just been punched in her stomach. Arizona, her wife, cheated on her. After everything they had been through, after she stuck by her through everything, slept with someone else.

Callie stood in the darkness not sure what to do next, should she cry, should she find and kick her ass? What good would that be? Beating the doctor senseless wouldn't stop what happened already.

"Calliope.."

"No, n,o do not Calliope me." Callie felt her anger build up and soon she was shouting.

"After everything we've been thorough? Everything Arizona! You go and-and, i can't even look at you," Callie felt tears start to roll down her cheeks

"How could you do this to me, to us, to Sofia?!" Callie could no longer hold back the tears, this could not be happening. This was surreal, Arizona would never do this.

"Calliope i'm so so sorry-" Arizona began to speak but Callie could not stay in that room any longer. She felt her legs go weak and her throat tighten, she never thought she would have to go trough this again. She ran out of the room and straight down the hall running aimlessly, just as long as she was away from Arizona.

"Callie! Callie i'm so sorry!" She heard her wife call from behind her but she couldn't stop, her legs wouldn't stop, her mind was racing and her heart was beating rapidly. She felt like she was going to pass out, but she couldn't stop running.

_This is __**not**__ happening. _

_This is __**NOT**__ real._

* * *

Hello guys! i didn't want to do my homework so i decided to add on to the last story :p Again sorry for my writing if it's shitty. lol


End file.
